Conventionally, as this type of display device, a liquid crystal display device 101 like that illustrated in FIG. 4, for example, is known. This liquid crystal display device 101 is provided with a transparent protective part 103 made of, for example, glass or plastic on a liquid crystal display panel 102, which is the image display part.
In this display device, to protect the surface of the liquid crystal display panel 102 and a polarizing plate (not shown), a spacer 104 is arranged between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 to form a gap 105 between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103.
However, the gap 105 present between the liquid crystal display panel 102 and the protective part 103 causes light scattering, resulting in decreased contrast and brightness. The presence of the gap 105 also makes it difficult to produce a thinner display device.
In view of the above problem, it has been proposed to fill the gap between the liquid crystal display panel and the protective part with a resin having a high visible light transmittance (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-55641